1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention relates generally to razor tools, and particularly razor tools with a first configuration used to position one or more razor blades against one body surface (e.g., face) that are articulable to a second configuration used to position one or more razor blades against a different body surface (e.g., scalp).
2. Background
Razors are some of the most widely used personal care products. Because hair removal is considered a must for many, especially in Western cultures, razors are manufactured and sold in many forms to accommodate various user needs. Shaving razors remove hair from body surfaces with various profiles. Users often select different razor tools of different shapes and forms to sufficiently shave various body surfaces.
Many users have different shaving needs, depending on the body surface they want shaved. Users wanting shaved heads, for example, often have one type of razor tool for the scalp and another type of razor tool for their face. Those who shave their own scalp have particular need for a razor tool configured for such purpose to prevent or limit gouging or cutting skin.
Considering the inconveniences encountered by users wanting shaved heads and other users who shave irregularly profiled body surfaces, there is a need for a razor tool that accommodates body surfaces of various profiles. There is a further need for an improved razor tool that can facilitate user positioning of one or more razor blades to remove hair from either the face or the scalp. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as outlined in the following summary.